benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Wierzę Biblii/@comment-9071649-20160521095056/@comment-27970659-20160522143951
Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Pedofilia się zdarza no i co z tego ? - nawet jest u Protestantów , patrz świadkowie Jehowy. Wiem dobrze o tym, ale najwięcej jest jej w tej fałszywej katolickiej winnej zbrodni ludobójstwa na światową skalę sekcie pełnej heretyckich nauk. Katolicyzm to jedno wielkie szambo na światową skalę. Ten seksistowski brud i zboczenie także w duchowym zakresie jest znany od stuleci, popatrz tylko na fundatora kaplicy sykstyńskiej jak sobie ten zboczony papież radził. Cytuję: Sykstus IV – papież, który obniżył poziom moralny Europy „ Jeśli wykorzenicie prostytucję, zniszczy was gwałtowność waszych namiętności” – pouczał św. Augustyn. Na początku II tysiąclecia toczono w Europie burzliwe debaty na temat prostytucji i przyjmowania datków pochodzących z nierządu. Kluczowym momentem stała się propozycja paryskich kurtyzan, które zaofiarowały się sfinansować kosztowne witraże w katedrze Notre-Dame. Decyzję wsparł swoim autorytetem św. Tomasz z Akwinu: „Jeśli nawet jest to sprzeczne z nauką boską, to nie znaczy, że to, co się pozyskało, jest przez to niesłuszne. Hańbiąca jest kondycja prostytutki, nie zaś jej zarobek. Kościół zatem ma pełne prawo przyjmować jej jałmużnę”. Urocze, prawa? Ale już znacznie wcześniej, bo w 809 roku na synodzie w Akwizgranie grzmiano, że klasztory żeńskie stały się tak naprawdę domami publicznymi. Od czasów Karola Wielkiego normalną i akceptowaną praktyką były domy publiczne prowadzone przez mniszki. To tzw. „domy zakonne” z których najsławniejszymi były: oczywiście Avinion (nad którym użalał się sam Petrarka), Montpellier, Rue de Comenge. Papież Benedykt IX łaskawie pozwolił w 1033 roku założyć w Rzymie dom publiczny, zaraz obok kościoła św. Mikołaja. Wszystkich jednak przebił papież Sykstus IV, znany z ufundowania Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej i mecenatu nad artystami. Ten bardzo pobożny papież po prostu zbudował na koszt skarbu papieskiego ogromny dom publiczny, a następnie go wydzierżawił ... Biznes okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę, ponieważ do Rzymu nieustannie przybywali pielgrzymi, którzy w domach publicznych zostawiali masę pieniędzy. Sykstus zarabiał na dziewczętach (i chłopcach) ze swojego domu publicznego 20 tys. dukatów rocznie. Nie omieszkał też rozszerzyć działalności i w ramach przejęcia pełnej kontroli nad dochodami z nierządu, nakazał opodatkować wszystkie „niezrzeszone” prostytutki. Papież Sykstus IV starał się po prostu zostać monopolistą, jeśli chodzi o nierząd ... Francesco della Rovere został wybrany papieżem, dzięki symonii jakiej się dopuścił podczas konklawe w 1471 roku. Co ciekawe, sam wybór Sykstusa IV (1471-1484) został przyjęty nawet z entuzjazmem, zwłaszcza u tych, którzy pragnęli moralnej odnowy kościoła. Naiwniacy ... Sykstus IV był niewątpliwie bardzo pobożny, ale jest często uważany za jednego z najbardziej cynicznych i moralnie zdegenerowanych papieży w historii. Jego miłość do sztuki była bardzo kosztowna, na szczęście dla siebie papież nie miał żadnych skrupułów, gdy szło o zdobywanie pieniędzy. Nie tylko czerpał dochody z prostytucji, ale też znajdował inne źródła: propagował płatne odpusty za zmarłych, miał wyłączność na produkcję figurek świętych baranków, który zabezpieczały przed pożarem, piorunami, itd. Był zamieszany nawet w sławne morderstwo Guliano de Medici.Prawdziwą perełką jest decyzja papieża (sowicie opłacona) zezwalająca na sodomię całej rodzinie kardynała Santa Lucia, ale tylko w najgorętszych miesiącach roku, czyli czerwcu, lipcu i sierpniu. Sykstus IV bez umiaru szafował klątwą i interdyktem, wypowiadał wojny osobiście lub próbował je wywoływać. Nawet w tej dziedzinie cechował się dużą elastycznością, gdyż do zorganizowania krucjaty antytureckiej usiłował wciągnąć nawet Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie. Papież ten zasłynął jako znakomity teolog podczas sporów franciszkanów z dominikanami. Na czym polegały teologiczne dysputy? Franciszkanie powątpiewali w dominikański scenariusz, zakładający wlanie całej krwi w zmartwychwstałe ciało Chrystusa, gdyż w końcu na świecie tyle było relikwiarzy z krwią Chrystusa ... (pewnie musiałoby zabraknąć). Drugi spór odnosił się do ewentualnej czystości poczęcia Maryi (chodzi oczywiście o poczęcie samej Maryi, nie zaś poczęcia przez nią, jak wielu sądzi:) Tu mocno protestowali dominikanie. Gdy został papieżem, Sykstus IV rozsądził ów stary spór, ustanawiając tak znane (i zarazem niezrozumiałe, bo niewielu katolików wie w ogóle o co chodzi:) święto niepokalanego poczęcia N.M.P. Ot, teologiczne ciekawostki. Sykstus IV, na prośbę władców Hiszpanii, nadał im prawo do mianowania inkwizytorów celem badania podejrzanych nawróceń hiszpańskich Żydów. On też nominował potwornego Tomasa de Torquemada Generalnym Inkwizytorem. Sykstus IV jest zatem ojcem chrzestnym hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. Jak przedstawiają często obrońcy tego papieża, nadał on oskarżonym o kryptojudaizm prawo apelacji do Stolicy Apostolskiej. Nie chodziło tu jednak o poczucie praworządności papieża, a jedynie o całkiem niezłe dochody z takich apelacji. Jego poglądy dość dobrze wyrażają listy, jakie pisał do Torquemady, w których nazywał tego potwora „ukochanym synem”, zachwalał jego działalność i zapewniał o swojej życzliwości. Jeśli zaś chodzi o tradycyjny papieski nepotyzm, to papież wzniósł go na poziom nieznany od czasów niesławnej niewoli awiniońskiej, stając się niestrudzonym rzecznikiem interesów własnej rodziny. Oprócz mianowania sześciu swoich krewnych na członków kolegium kardynałów, Sykstus IV wielu innych obdarzał licznymi beneficjami i godnościami, zarówno kościelnymi jak i świeckimi. Papiescy nepoci słynęli z wyjątkowo rozrzutnego i rozpustnego stylu życia, budząc powszechną pogardę i nienawiść (wybuchła nawet w Rzymie rewolta przeciwko papieskim nepotom). Jeden z jego nepotów, a w zasadzie to syn spłodzony z kazirodczego związku z Bianką della Rovere, kardynał Pietro Riario, zmarł wskutek swej rozpusty w wieku 28 lat. Innym jego synem był Guliano della Rovere, przyszły papież Juliusz II. Niewątpliwie papież usiłował zbudować prawdziwe państwo dynastyczne. Sykstus IV odszedł z tego świata w bardzo ciekawy sposób. Papież zdołał wcześniej, dzięki pomocy zwyrodniałego kardynała Rafella Riario, wywołać wojnę pomiędzy Wenecją a Ferrarą. Gdy zawarto pokój w Bagnolo, kończący tą tzw. wojnę solną, papież wpadł w taką wściekłość, że zmarł prawdopodobnie rażony apopleksją.Mandell Creighton tak podsumował w 1882 r. pontyfikat Sykstusa IV: „obniżył poziom moralny Europy”. Nicollo Machiavelli zaś pisał: „Papież ten był pierwszym, który dowiódł, jak wielką rozporządza władzą i ile spraw, które później okazały się błędne, można ukryć pod płaszczykiem papieskiego autorytetu”. Jan Wieriusz Kowalski „Poczet papieży”. Mariusz Agnosiewicz „Kryminalne dzieje papiestwa”. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sykstus_IV